anything for your supper
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Thatz is hungry ,master is a pervert. implied yaoi. pg13 cause..well master is old... PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING DISCLAIMER! if you dunt like yaoi or adultxboy relationships DONT CLICK ON IT!


**_Anything for your Supper by me _**

puts up caution tape

_**Warning. IMPLIED YAOI! **_

_**Do not read this if you dunt like yaoi! **_

_This is a contains bad characterictics for master. _

_Master lovers.. RUN AWAY! Wait does he have fans? _

_Master: WHAT? Hey! _

_Thatz: snicker _

_**I don't own Thatz**_

**_(… or... not yet! Kukukuku !)_**

_Thatz: ah... OOx_

_So this isn't actually in the manga. _

_This is a fanfict. If you have not read the manga then..._

_Why are you reading? _

_This will really mess up you outlook on Thatz and Master's relationship. _

Thatz groaned and held his stomach as he tried not to fall off the barstool. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like ages. This was because he had not stolen anything

That could sell for food. So he had to sit there and watch his friends eat. They had gotten money for stealing a diamond from a jewelery store. So Thatz continued to groan and gripe.

The bartender, a _very_ old looking man in a white shirt with a bowtie, glanced over at him and sighed. Thatz looked up at him with a hopeful look. The bartender frowned and said "no free food", and then he went back to cleaning a glass. "Aw! PWWEEEEESSSE! ", Begged the hungry thief. The bartender shook his head. Thatz sulked putting on a look that made him cute and pathetic at the same time. The bartender stared with a nervous look and tried to erase the unclean thought he was getting in his head. He often had bad ideas about what he could do to the young attractive thief.

"_PLEASE_ MASTER! ", Thatz always called him 'master'," HAVE A HEART WILL YAH! "He begged. 'Master' said nothing and continued to try and make his mind stop imagining. Thatz sighed in defeat and muttered to himself " I'd do _anything _for food…" Master jerked around and stared at him. " Anything you say? " he asked with a mysterious glint in his eye. Thatz looked up at him and nodded rapidly. Master stared at him and a sly grin appeared on his lips. "Well.." Master leaned over so he was looking directly at thatz," Come with me" he said. Thatz stared at master with a confused look. Suddenly Thatz was pulled into the back room, the door quickly was shut and a click signaled it was locked.

Thatz friends looked up and saw their friend and master gone. "Huh? " one said. The other one just shrugged and went back to his sandwich. They hear the bartenders voice thru the wall...

and Thatz let out a startled gasp

"mas..**Master**!"

Thump thump thump

"OHH! AHH! OHH! UHN! AHH OHHH! Master! "

Thatz 's friends looked at each other with confused looks. They tried to go back to their food but they couldn't with all the noise. The thumping got louder as did the Oh-ing. After about 20 minutes the thumping stopped and they heard master say something and Thatz's voice answering. The first friend looked at the other and asked, "What's going on? " The other one shrugged even though he had an idea.

Then there was silence. Suddenly the door to the back room opened and out came Thatz. He looked very guilty and had some trouble walking. His friends watched him stumble over to the stool and sigh. They continued to stare at him with questioning looks. Thatz looked up at them carefully and blushed when he saw their faces. He quickly looked down and sighed. His friends were about to ask what the heck the noises were when out came master. He was buckling up his pants and he was smiling down at Thatz with a perverted grin. Thatz felt the stare and looked up at him then he flushed and looked away.

Suddenly Thatz friends understood and one shook his head while the other screamed and moved away from thatz stammering something. Thatz looked at him and sighed. Then he heard a clunking noise and looked up to see two big subs infront of him. He blinked at it until hunger overcame him and he attacked the nearest sandwich. Master smiled and went back to cleaning as if he'd done nothing wrong. Thatz knew what master had done to him was so wrong. But as he said before…

He'd do _anything_ for food.

END!

Me : Um… yeah. I worry about my sanity.

Thatz: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!

My master would never NEVER do that..

Master: ……

Thatz : ? ' \'x ;;;

Master : >- >; no comment...

Thatz: O \o x;

Me: kukukukuku …

Rath: Hey! Thatz is mine! >o o''

Thatz: glomp RATHY! XD

Me: ohh i sense a new yaoi fanfict!


End file.
